A wide variety of squares, measuring rules, marking guides and the like have long been available for use in laying out, measuring, marking and cutting of workpieces. It is of course highly desirable that all implements necessary for carrying out a given procedure be readily available to the worker and in good operating condition; often, however, that is not the case. For example, either a tape measure or a sharp pencil may not be at hand when a mark or a line is to be drawn, at a measured angle or distance, utilizing a traditional square.